Various automobiles include lower anchorage members for attaching seating-type accessories including child seats, boosters, storage mechanisms, and other similar features. These lower anchorages are generally disposed between a seat cushion and a seat back, such that the anchorages are generally concealed when not in use, but accessible when needed. Typically, these anchorages are positioned in rear vehicle seating in second and third row vehicle seats.